


Some Sugar

by eyrist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stripper!Akira, Strippers & Strip Clubs, detective!Goro, goro is cynical and tired, he just wants dick, lowkey the magic mike au we all needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/pseuds/eyrist
Summary: What did he expect, really, as the rookie of the police department? Sure, he knew alcohol was going to be involved at a celebration party, but for Goro Akechi to end up sitting smack in the middle of a stage with one minx of a stripper dancing over him..Well.It was going to be one hell of a long night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razriel/gifts).



> [i wanna feel you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU&list=PLkNa30I_jAe2xW8TBoof34BbKcJF1l8AZ&index=2&t=0s)

_Why_.

That was really the only question that circled his head the _moment_ this day began— the question that branched out into “ _why_ ” upon “why” that riddled his thoughts from first stepping into the station, being dragged out once they clocked out, and then ending in a shady club deep within the depths of Shinjuku’s infamous red light district.

Sitting there, between twenty-something drunken police officers and detectives that didn’t know _shit_ about the first thing of figuring out a case, he once more asked himself the myriad of why’s.

 _Why here?_ was one.

 _Why me?_ was another.

But probably the biggest one thrown out into the waters was:

“Why _him_?”

Working in the police force meant that the station was _massively_ overfunded and flowing with money—from the expenses for firearms, to whatever the fuck their department wanted to do for this “ _annual celebration_ ” they were having—and so Goro Akechi, aged twenty-three and feeling _aeons_ older compared to the idiots that were currently chugging a bottle of _tequila_ next to him, was dragged by the arm to a strip club.

They (and Goro was excluding himself here) had rented out one of the nicer private booths on the second floor of the club, an admittedly-tasteful place called _Thieves’ Den_ that housed the infamous _Phantom Thieves_. Three of the best strippers in the joint joined them in their celebration, dressed scantily—because to say they were even _wearing anything_ was a massive understatement—and were dancing on the small stage situated in the corner of the room.

That was, until one of Goro’s superiors waved a wad of cash around at the three men— the ones that they booked for _fuck-it’s_ , yet Goro still knew that there was just _something_ in the way his supposedly-straight colleagues looked at the strippers the second they stepped into the establishment. In that exact moment, amongst all the rambunctious hoots and more-than-inappropriate catcalls, the strippers sauntered over.

All of them but _one_.

 _Fox_ was a tall man, lanky in his sheer lingerie yet toned once he’d slid it off of his slender frame. His blue hair shone like silk underneath all the strobe lights of the dark room, his eyes slanted sharp with a cunning that made his stage name fit him all the better. He situated himself on the lap of the officer sat on one end of the couch.

 _Skull_ , on the other hand, was rugged and _cut_. His frame was large and he wasn’t shy to show it off, often coming into poses that flexed his muscles and made the drunker ones in Goro’s department wolf-whistle at him. Though Goro thought the blond spikes sitting atop his head looked akin to _delinquent-esque_ , the enthusiasm in his eyes only doubled the thought over. They were _enthusiastic_ , energetic like a bolt of lightning. The stripper had straddled one of Goro’s other superiors, looked down upon him with a wide grin and a few, sweet nothings whispered just a hair’s breadth away from the officer’s lips.

But then, there was that other stripper— the one that still lingered by his pole, with a gaze that Goro could cut himself on and a smile that spoke of how much _power_ he knew he held.  
Unlike Fox and Skull, _this_ one had a mask settled over his eyes, something birdlike and white. The black accents that edged the eyeholes almost seemed to drown in the heavy makeup that was painted across the stripper’s eyeshadow— and though they were dark, they could _never_ compare to the slate onyx of his irises.

He was the top stripper of the club, the most expensive darling there. His moves were well-practised into proficiency, each and every smile and gesture calculated yet seeming oh so flawlessly _easy_. Under all the strobe lights and spotlights, the curls of his hair shone, almost _swallowing_ the filter of colours with how deep and inky they were.

 _Joker_.

He was the baddest bitch of this city and he _knew_ it.

Which is why he stayed there, smile curling up his lips, eyes half-lidded under his mask. Goro was curious to see just how long he would stay there, teasing at the edges of coming over and yet recoiling two steps back to bend over his pole, perfectly-sculpted ass sticking out for the men to gawk at.

The spark of interest only lit up in his eyes once his superiors had doubled the cash they held, piling it all in front of Goro as he sipped on his alcohol.

He almost spit out his drink once he caught Joker approaching them— _gliding_ across the floor, looking like he owned the place.

“Give us a show!” one of Goro’s colleagues slurred, voice too loud for him to be next to Goro and _clearly_ shitfaced out of his mind, “Give our newbie here a warm welcome, won’t ya, sugar?”

Goro slammed his cup down onto the table, just right _next_ to a pile of cash that was _well_ close to a million yen already.

“ _Excuse me_ , _Nakamura?!_ ”

“Oh come _on_ , kid, _calm down_ ,” the other chuckled, “You needa loosen up!”

“I _do_ think you need to _relax_ , officer.”

Oh _Hell_ , that was illegal. The velvety tones of Joker’s voice, coupled with how deceptively-deep it was with the husk of his cadence— that _needed_ to be _illegal_.

“Fox, Skull—” Joker called, stood in front of Goro’s table with a hip jutted out and a hand resting easily on it, “Get the stage ready for us please, loves.”

It all happened so _quickly_.

Once the hundreds of thousands of yen was brought down the platform on their table (the one that seemed to bring their money down through a tube to head office, Goro guessed) there was already a singular chair placed on the stage, front and centre. The flashing strobe lights had been switched off, a singular spotlight pointed on the chair and just feet around it.

Goro was somehow pushed out of sitting in the middle of the couch and settled down onto that chair, his hands bound behind it by one of the officers’ handcuffs. He was basically being _forced_ into getting a lap dance, forced to sit there and be unable to do anything but glare at his department—or at least, where he knew they sat, gods damned how dark the room had gotten—who cheered him on with hoots and drunken encouragements and wide smiles on their faces.

_You’re all going to Hell for this, assholes._

But then the first notes of the music began.

From the loudspeakers placed in each corner of the room, quiet humming soon reached his ears amidst the pounding of his heartbeats. The voice of the music slowly, _gradually_ loudened, vinyl cracks smattered as it built and built, up until the first lyrics lilted into the air— a mesmerising alto that whispered sweet words.

_“Fucked and drank all night, acted alright,”_

It was then that he got his first glimpse of Joker once more, after the stripper disappeared as it was all being set up.

He stepped into the light shining above Goro, his toned and strong leg (looking longer because of the black, ten-inch platform stripper heels he wore) being the first thing his red eyes caught on— All until a hand reached out from within the plunging darkness, reached for his cheek.

_“Had no need to fight tonight, tonight,”_

As Joker revealed himself from the shadows wrapped around his frame, Goro was enraptured.

Around his frame hung black velvet, each fibre shining in the light as he moved in on Goro. It dipped low around his chest, hung off of one shoulder, with just a mere centimetre or two of fabric covering his navel. Though the glimpses he got were quick, he knew that the robe (staying on Joker’s frame only by the silken sash tied loosely around his waist) stopped inches from the stripper’s crotch, surely meant to tease and entice.

Because when the beat dropped, so, too, did Joker.

He quickly got onto his knees, one, gloved hand still staying upon Goro’s cheek as the other roamed up his thigh. The stripper leaned close above Goro’s lap, head coming so dangerously close to his dick that Goro heard himself gulp even amongst the heavy bass that shook him to his bones.

Goro felt as if he couldn’t ( _shouldn’t_ ) take his eyes away from the man currently feeling up his chest, the one smiling up at him with a wickedly-charming grin pulled wide across his cheeks and with eyes dipped in the high of sweat and sin. Joker captured his gaze—was his entire world with the darkness around them—when he soon retracted his hands and pushed himself up using Goro’s knees, bent by his hips and just _flaunting_ his barely-covered ass as he leaned close to Goro’s face— noses touching, but not quite yet.

Joker moved along to the heavy bass and beats of the song, circling around Goro, his hands never leaving Goro’s body as he danced. He’d strut along the detective’s side, come to a pause behind him, and then circle the rest of the way to hold onto Goro’s shoulder as his body rolled above Goro’s lap.

Frustrated, just _barely_ tipsy, and captivated by the stripper, Goro at least made the best of his situation.

_“Ah!”_

Which is why he clamped his teeth down into the man’s shoulder, ripping away the flimsy robe with his teeth. It gave easily, the sash only barely holding on before Goro staged his intervention. It was one of the few things he could do, handcuffed and forced to sit through an entire song’s worth of this (gorgeous) man slowly but surely making his dick hard.

Instead of being surprised, though, Joker merely chuckled as his costume fell to the floor, pooled into a reflective bunch of fabric on top of Goro’s shoe. The sound of his laughter was equal parts _Heavenly_ and _Hellish_.

A couple more measures, a few more of Goro gulping to keep his sanity, and a _lot_ more almost feeling himself cream in his pants, and the dance was soon over. Joker was settled sideways on Goro’s lap by then, one arm around Goro’s neck as he dipped his body back, falling gracefully and staying there with his legs stretched out to fully show them off. From this proximity, Goro could see his chest rise and fall, sweat glistening upon his throat and his forehead, could almost _smell_ Joker’s perfume, even.

It was sweet, touched with a bit of bitter richness and caffeine.

Did this man really pick out a perfume that smelled like _coffee_ of all things?

_It suits him.._

A hint of sweetness amongst rich flavours and topped with a boost of energy— Even if Goro backtracked on that thought as soon as it popped into his head, he was still right.

But suddenly, Joker’s eyes were on him, looking as smug as the grin spread across his cheeks.

“Thanks for the dance, officer,” he murmured, voice lowered an octave and making Goro positively _shudder_ with the husky tone it caught on, “I had fun.”

“It’s _detective_.”

He saw that grin widen, by just _millimetres_ , as Joker pulled himself up— and in the same breath, feel his hand freed of one of the cuffs.

Joker held the key between his fingers, waved it before Goro’s eyes as he winked. It only took a single, stern, and (sexually) frustrated look shot at the stripper before Joker unlocked the other cuff.

Even if it was with the smuggest smile on his pretty, painted-red lips.

_Goddammit, I need to get home._

Unfortunately for Goro (because the gods up there had a fun time laughing at the joke that was his life) he did not, in fact, get to head home after that whole fiasco. As a matter of fact, he was ushered right back to his seat and made to take five shots in a row. And then they played a drinking game that he was forced to partake in. By the time most of his department was either blackout drunk or on their way to passing out, Goro was swaying and tipsy, finally allowed to leave them there for the night with the excuse of “ _I have paperwork I need to hand in tomorrow morning_. _”_

With whatever luck was left in his pocket, the lie actually worked—though he would admit that the overflowing alcohol probably helped, too—and soon, he was out the private room and stumbling into one of the bathrooms on the level below.  
The strip club seemed to have been close to closing up for the night, the main area looking almost deserted and the flashing strobe lights switched off. On the bar were some of the strippers smoking and sipping on drinks, still dressed in their costumes but with wads upon wads of cash laid upon the counter— their hard-earned pay for the night, he guessed.

He needed to wash his face—get as sober as was possible before he took a cab home at ass o’clock in the morning—but because Goro Akechi could never get a fucking break in this world, he was shocked still the moment he closed the bathroom door behind himself.

The man looked different without his hair covered in glitter and with casual clothes on, but no matter how much makeup was on his face and no matter if he wore a t-shirt and jeans or nothing but a velvet robe, there was no mistaking how those dark eyes shined.

They were as catlike as Goro thought they were under his mask, the sharp slants looking more pronounced even without his complicated eyeshadow. The smugness in them, too, never looked watered down despite the number of hours that passed in-between his lap dance and now.

In fact, that cockiness was heightened tenfold.

Goro gulped.

_Shit._

“Detective.”

It was less a word and more a _purr_ , with Joker stood at the very end of the sink with a makeup box and a sports bag set upon the (surprisingly clean) counter. The rag he once held in his hands was promptly tossed on top of the latter, all before Joker crossed his arms, leaned against the sink, and simply _stared_ at Goro with something dangerous glinting in those pitch-black irises of his.

“What a coincidence to bump into _you_ here.”

“Can it,” Goro grunted instead, eyes closing as a hand came up to his temple, trying to massage the migraine away.

He was going to have a _Hell_ of a morning, that was for sure.

Despite the less-than-friendly response he got, though, Joker chuckled from where he stood, grin seeming to grow wider by the second.

“Rough night, huh?” Joker hummed, shrugging just a bit as Goro wobbled his way to the sink _farthest_ from him, “I get it. Those types of guys come here a lot and still try to convince themselves they don’t like ass more than tits in the morning.”

Those were.. Not the words Goro was expecting out of him, if he were to be honest with himself here. The small chuckle that once more sounded from the other man felt less _manufactured_ , too— like he finally dropped the act and took off his mask (both literally _and_ metaphorically) as he stood there, dressed not like Joker anymore and certainly sounding like it, too.

“A lot of cops come here and you’re not scared of the club you’re working in getting shut down?”

It didn’t hurt to at least _try_ to make conversation, right?

“Oh _definitely_ not,” Joker laughed, turned back to his things again as he began to pack it all up, “Our managers know a thing or two about keeping the police off this place— trust me.”

“And you’re telling this to _a cop_ because..?”

“Because you’re _not_ one, _are_ you?”

He could just _hear_ the grin in those words, didn’t even have to turn to look as he splashed water onto his face.

“You said it yourself..”

And in the _one_ second that Goro had closed his eyes to wash his face more, Joker’s voice went from echoing off the tiles to being right _next_ to his ear.

“.. It’s _detective_ , isn’t it?”

He definitely did _not_ feel his dick twitch at the low, sultry whisper in his ear.

Nor did he feel himself getting harder as he saw the _minimal_ distance separating them from the corner of his eye.

The small bit of skin peeking from above the collar of Joker’s shirt.

The smell of coffee oozing off of him.

The way those lips curled up.

“What are you doing?”

It was less a question, more a _breath_.

“You still seem stressed,” Joker shrugged, just _casually_ , “And believe it or not, I want payback for the hickey you left on my shoulder.”

“I didn’t bite _that_ hard, did I?”

And yet still, Goro wanted to play along.

In response, Joker (with that close-lipped smile oozing of mischief, with his eyes dead-set on Goro’s) placed a hand upon his shoulder, pushing away the fabric until Goro saw the splotches of blue and purple marring the man’s pale skin.

_Fuck._

Joker looked like he needed _more_.

“This answer your question yet?”

But Goro shook his head, fully turning to face Joker now.

“I think I need to see more skin for it to be filed as evidence.”

“ _Ooh_..” Joker glided a hand up his tie, all until he gripped near the knot and tugged Goro down, “A strip search, hm? I’m a little _scared_ , detective.”

And in return, Goro snaked his own, gloved hand around Joker’s waist, pulled him closer.

“If you don’t have anything to hide..” he muttered, lips barely ghosting over the shell of Joker’s ear, “.. Then there’s not much to be afraid of, is there?”

They came to a standstill.

A brief moment to pause.

Look at each other.

See the desire steadily burning in their eyes.

And it might’ve been how Joker’s hand gripped around his tie tighter.

Or how Goro completely eliminated what little space there was between the heats of their bodies.

But in just a split-second, Goro was against the wall and their lips mashed in a dance of desire and desperation. Joker was quick to strip his shirt off (practised, an expert in the act) before he guided Goro’s hands up his chest, where Goro had free rein to roam and touch wherever he pleased. Soon, a tongue prodded between his lips, and Goro was much to eager to open his mouth for Joker—

“ _Ah—_ ”

—Only to trap Joker’s tongue between his lips the _moment_ it slipped past them, sucking the warm, wet muscle into the cavern of his mouth. To Joker’s frustrated glare, Goro smirked back at him, released his tongue not too long after.

“Looks like _someone_ has a dirty little thing he’s hiding, hm?” Goro hummed, his hand cupping the tent in Joker’s pants, “This thing’s about to shoot at any moment now. I’m afraid I’ll have to take you to the station for possession of firearms.”

“ _Please_ ,” Joker breathed out, hands feebly gripping onto Goro’s shoulders to keep himself up the more Goro massaged his cock, “ _Please_ , I don’t wanna go to jail again..”

“Then what’re you going to _do about it_ , hm? I can’t let you go on a warning this time.”

In a moment, Joker was down to a squat, looking up at Goro with the most doe-eyed look just _begging_ at him.

“Let me suck you off—”

As if to emphasise, Joker pressed his cheek against Goro’s crotch, rubbing and nuzzling it as his hands made for Goro’s belt.

“ _Please_ , detective— You’ll let me go if I suck your cock good enough, right?”

Goro didn’t stop him from undoing his pants, running his hand over Goro’s cock still straining within his briefs.

“Let’s see you put that pretty mouth to use, hm?”

Joker didn’t need any more prompting. Goro’s dick was out in a second and he felt himself sigh in relief when it was freed.

But it seemed like this man below him wasn’t called _Joker_ for nothing— He realised that the moment Joker looked back up at him from staring at his dick for a quick second.

Rather than being the criminal caught by the detective, Joker was instead the cat that caught the canary.

Goro’s dick was held in the man’s ( _warm_ ) hand for a moment, all as Joker made slow— _excruciatingly_ slow—pumps up and down his length. He breathed puffs of air onto the head of his cock, would tease at it as he flicked little kitten licks against the slit, and in Goro’s state, he was quickly reduced to a shuddering, shaking mess slumped against the tiles of the bathroom wall.

“Shouldn’t— _Ha_ , shit—”

_How could a tongue and a hand be so fucking **good**?! _

Goro was blaming his lack of game lately.

“Shouldn’t we be doing this in one of the stalls?”

“ _Relax_ ,” Joker hummed, pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick, “The other performers have their own bathrooms. No one’s gonna walk in.”

“Why were you— _FUCK—_!”

The words died on his tongue the _moment_ Joker took his entire cock into his mouth in one, fluid motion. Goro could feel the head bump into the back of the man’s throat already, felt how it slid down Joker’s throat as his nose hit Goro’s hip.

Those eyes (ever catlike, ever up to no good) peered up at him as he stayed there, tightening around Goro’s cock with a faint smile on his lips. His hands pressed down on Goro’s hips to keep him in place as he withdrew, just _slowly_ , letting inch by slow inch exit his mouth and get hit with the cold air looming around the bathroom.

Even if the heat built up in his core, Goro still kept his eyes as open as he could. He wanted to watch as Joker sucked him off and catch the _exact_ moment he fell into the depths of pleasure as Goro did, wanted to see the split-second he let his control go.

If Joker thought that he was going to be in control here, then he was sorely mistaken.

“ _Shit_ —! Joker—!”

Joker had all but kept the head of his cock in that mouth, lips closed tight around it as he _sucked_ Goro to the stars and heavens above. Goro felt his back arch off the wall in an instinct-driven attempt at bucking more of his cock past Joker’s lips, but the man’s muscles weren’t just for show— he held Goro down so _easily_.

As he moved a hand to stroke Goro’s cock, Joker still had _more_ than enough strength to keep Goro in place.

“Do you.. _haa.._ Do you do this to everyone you give lap dances to?”

The man grinned up at him, pulling his head back just enough to reply.

“ _Mm_.. That’s not polite to ask, is it?”

But _gods_ was that hand alone a fucking expert at making him feel good.

“But to tell you the truth, detective..”—Joker once more pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, lips glistening with spit and pre-cum—“.. I _did_ want to suck your cock the moment I saw you.”

Goro didn’t know if that was an affirmation or not. It didn’t matter much when Joker took his cock back into his mouth, though— began bobbing up and down on it and not choking _once_.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re good at this—”

Joker snickered around it, nose pressing to Goro’s hip once more. He felt the vibrations hum around his dick as Joker kept Goro down his throat, and it was almost enough to tip him over the edge, make him cum harder than he’s ever cum on his hand these past few months—

“I’m— I’m gonna—”

—But just because Goro hadn’t yet learned his lesson on figuring Joker out, Joker withdrew as soon as Goro felt his dick start to twitch.

“ _Joker_ —”

“Shh.”

He stood back up, effectively shutting Goro up with a kiss to his lips.

“Don’t want you to cum yet, detective,” Joker whispered, tone sweet and just millimetres away from Goro’s mouth, “Want you to cum on my cock.”

_Jesus Christ._

Goro could almost cum on the spot hearing those words, with that tone, from _that_ voice in specific.

It was soon that Goro found himself sitting on the edge of the sink, legs spread, leaning back on his forearms, and staring up at probably the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on— tipsy or no. Joker had produced a packet of lube and a condom from his back pockets (because _of course_ ) and was hovering just above Goro, easily wrapping the detective’s legs around his waist as he _grinded_ against his cock.

“ _Ha.._ Joker, _come on_..”

Where the Hell was his _bite_?

“Mm, not yet, detective. I’m enjoying your face too much right now.”

Oh, right— Thrown out the moment Joker whispered a few words into his ear topped off with a wink.

He wasn’t sure if it was the leftover alcohol still flowing in his veins, his tendency to prefer bottoming, or the way Joker could make him squirm with a single stare—Hell, maybe it was all _three_ —but Goro was fucking _into_ this. He found himself writhing with each rut against his painfully-strained cock, found himself grasping onto Joker’s hoodie and balling the fabric into his fist to pull the other closer, mash their lips together to hopefully communicate just how _much_ he needed cock in him— and _soon_.

“ _Give it to me_.”

Joker merely laughed at his demand— at the barely-held-together glare shot at him.

“Oh? You’ll have to be a little more specific, detective.” Joker grunted as he put a pause on the movement of his hips, looking more forced than casual. “Tell me what you want.”

_This bitch._

His cock twitched at the dirty talk, though.

“Your dick—” Goro managed to strain out, teeth grit as he spat the words out, “I want your dick in me right _now_ — Come _on_!” 

“What about prep, mh?”

Joker’s hand travelled down to his hole, already gaping and _ready_.

“Don’t need it..”

“Speak up.” _Fuck_ , that got him whining. Joker’s voice was _far_ too gruff and husky at that moment for it to be legal. “I can’t hear you over all the moaning you’re doing there.”

 **_Fuck_ ** _him and his stupid laugh._

He felt the pad of a finger prod against his hole— could only groan at the feeling of it gaping open easily.

Goro had a habit of fucking himself on an XL-sized dildo for hours on end during his days off.

But he was already frustrated, _desperate_ , and honestly long past annoyed at Joker’s patience with him. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and belt it out.

“I DON’T NEED PREP! I CAN TAKE YOUR COCK WITHOUT PREP, JUST _FUCK ME_ ALREADY!”

“Wow.”

In the seconds of silence that stretched after Goro’s demands, that was all that Joker could breathe out.

“Don’t you have an image to uphold, detective? Big, strong policeman reduced to a bitch begging to be fucked? What a joke.”

The cockiness was just _audible_ in his voice.

Goro couldn’t even find it in himself to bark back, not when he heard foil tear and rubber stretch.

“Your colleagues are still upstairs, aren’t they?” Joker chuckled quietly, almost as if he had any shame in himself anymore to keep this _discrete_ , “And you’re being so goddamn _loud_. What would they think if they heard you, hm? Riddle me that.”

And then, there was something _much_ larger than fingers settled just at the rim of his hole. Above him, Joker opened the packet of lube with his teeth, was quick to spread the liquid onto his hand soon after.

“ _God_ , what if they came to check on you?”—he shuddered for a bit, lubricated hand stroking his cock—“One of the officers comes walking in here and I’m about to go balls deep in you. I could already tell how fucking _tight_ you are just _trying_ to get myself in.”

As if to emphasise, Joker pushed the head inside, Goro’s hole giving way easily as he let himself groan a low, guttural moan.

“Fuck _— Yes_ —”

“Yes _what_ , detective?”

Joker kept inching his way inside, all as Goro’s grip on his hoodie tightened and his legs squeezed around the man’s waist to urge him further.

“I _need_ you to _fuck me_ — _Joker_ —”

“ _That_..” Joker muttered, and though the smile on his lips was easy, there was no mistaking how his eyes told of the absolute restraint he was forcing onto himself right then and there, “..That doesn’t really answer my question.”

But then he laughed, a brief and quiet chuckle making its way past his lips. Goro wanted to wipe that stupid(ly-handsome) grin clean off his cheeks already— when the thought was lost as soon as it popped into his head, a yell clawing out of his throat at the sudden _fullness_ in his hole.

He was so, _so_ much bigger than Goro thought.

Joker had snapped his hips to meet Goro’s in one, quick motion, buried the rest of his cock _deep_ within the detective. At this point, Goro was too lost in the pleasure to register any of the pain— if there even _was_ the slightest bit of pain at the intrusion in his ass. Gods knew he’d been too eager for _real_ dick, and by gods was Joker’s _massive._

“ _Ha.._ You were so fucking right, detective,” Joker panted, hands on Goro’s hips in a death grip now, grin stretched wide, “You _really_ didn’t need any prep.”

They didn’t waste any more time.

Goro was already so loose by the time Joker began a slow and steady pace— one that quickly turned rough and relentless. He knew already that he was too much of a cockslut to ask Joker to be gentle, because _fuck_ was it good when Joker didn’t give him a single second to catch his breath. It felt _good_ when Joker dug his fingers into Goro’s bare hips, crescents forming where his nails caught on Goro’s flesh, bruises on his skin that were sure to be there with the sheer force Joker held onto him.

If Joker didn’t keep him on a tight vice, Goro already knew he would’ve just rocked farther and farther away— This man’s strength on the pole translated much too well into pleasures of the flesh.

But _oh_ , Goro wasn’t ready for how good Joker was, exactly, at pleasing a man. The moment he hit a particularly-sensitive spot—watched as Goro arched his back, held onto him tighter—he didn’t miss a single beat brushing up against it again, and again, all until Goro was drooling and yelling “ _Joker!_ ” after “ _Joker!_ ” into the echoey walls of the bathroom tiles.

“Joker, yes! _Yes_ , right there! Please don’t stop! _PLEASE_!”

“ _Mmm— Yeah_? You.. _ha.._ Y’like that, detective?”

There was nothing else to do but nod, eager and encouraging. Somewhere along the way, the hand holding onto Joker’s hoodie had come to wrap around his cock— and at that point, Goro’s voice reached a fever pitch as he jerked himself off in-time with Joker’s thrusts.

“ _YES_! JOKER, ISSO GOOD— SO _FULL_!”

“That’s it—” How was it _possible_ for Joker to rock into him so much _harder_? “ _That’s it_ — Rub that nice cock for me, baby— Want you to cum for me, yeah? You’re already so fucking _tight_.. Wanna feel how fucking— _God, **shit** — _how fucking _tight_ you can get cumming around my cock—” 

The heat in his core was already _boiling_ , that knot pulled so tight Goro knew it was about to _snap_.

“ _Faster_ —” he whimpered, voice already rough from his screaming, “Joker, _please_ — Want you to fuck me _harder_! _Need_ you to fuck me like an animal!” 

“Then _beg_.”

_Holy fuck._

If you asked him what he said, exactly, after that— Well, there wasn’t much Goro could say. All he knew was that his eyes squeezed shut on their own accord and his lips formed words he couldn’t hear amidst the obscene _squelch_ and _smack_ of Joker sliding out and slamming back in, of skin slapping on skin, of Joker’s groans and grunts surrounding his ears. Only the gods knew what the hell he babbled on about as his voice came to yell Joker’s name, the words bleeding into nothing but screams as his orgasm hit its peak— crashed onto him all at once as he felt himself tighten around Joker’s thick cock, his own dick throbbing as it spurted ribbons of hot cum onto his work shirt and tie.

Even as he tried ( _desperately_ ) to come down from the high, Joker never stopped moving. As a matter of fact, he fucked Goro like there was no tomorrow during Goro’s orgasm, and it was soon that Goro felt the cock fucking him into painful overstimulation start to throb with that same, familiar feeling.

“Joker— _Jokerrr_ — _Cum in me_!”

He was fucked-out, there was no doubt about it— But Goro wanted to catch the moment Joker felt the waves of orgasm flood over him, wanted to witness just how _wild_ this man would go on him.

“Joker! Joker, _fuck_ — Want your cum—! Please! Gimme your _cum_!”

It took a few more thrusts—a few more of Goro sobbing in the delicious pain mixed with pleasure—but when push came to shove, Goro was holding on for dear life with the legs he tightened around Joker’s waist.  
Joker was _strong_. When his peak came he was rocking into Goro so hard that started to feel himself inch farther and farther onto the counter— which made Joker hold onto his hips harder, which then sent Goro into another orgasm of his own as he felt Joker’s cum spurt into the condom around his cock.

Goro was going to be so sore in the morning. He just _knew it_ as Joker slammed into his ass once, twice, and then five more times before he shuddered into a stop— balls deep in Goro’s ass and basking in the descent of his orgasm.

There was no way in Hell who was left within the _entire club_ didn’t hear them.

Still, there wasn’t much room in Goro’s mind to care as of the moment. Deep breaths heaved in and out of his lungs as he slumped back onto he cold tile of the counter underneath him, arms giving and legs falling from Joker’s frame once the high dissipated. Joker, meanwhile, was still firmly settled inside him, catching his breath just as Goro was.

Together, their pants filled the bathroom— both of them sweaty and barely-coherent.

Goro was the first to utter a word as they rested.

“ _Fuck_.”

And he heard Joker’s snicker come not too long after.

“Fuck, indeed.”

There was a whine that left him once Joker gathered enough strength to pull out, Goro only pushing himself up again to make sure he didn’t fall asleep right then and there. As Joker took the condom off and tucked his dick back into his pants, Goro was already on his feet (albeit with wobbly knees) and reaching for his own underwear and slacks— left by the wall before Joker guided him to the counter earlier.

“This was—” Joker began, all as Goro got himself dressed again.

“—a one-night stand, I know.”

Why did it always have to be just a _tad_ bit awkward once he and his hook-ups finished fucking?

“I mean I was about to say “ _fucking amazing_ ” but go off, I guess.” Joker shrugged, arms stretching up afterwards as he made his way over to his sports bag. “Do you want to borrow a shirt? Yours is..”

 **_Fuck_ ** _me.._

Right.

A displeased hum sounded from him as he looked upon the mess currently dripping down his shirt and tie.

“It’s fine, I have a coat with me.”

“Your loss.”

Joker picked up his sports bag, just as Goro shrugged on his coat and buttoned it up all the way. This week’s laundry was going to be a fucking _pain_ alongside his hangover.

“Anyway, club’s closing in..”—Joker glanced down upon the watch strapped around his wrist, the one Goro never even noticed was _there_ —“.. Actually, it was supposed to close like ten minutes ago. We need to go.”

“Yeah—”

Though Goro wanted to propose the old “leave x minutes before I do” plan, there was really no avoiding the walk of shame this time. The club’s music wasn’t turned up all the way and there definitely wasn’t any volume control happening while they fucked, so it was inevitable.  
Joker was by his side, at least, as they exited the premises. He waved goodbye to the few remaining strippers loitering about the club, only rolled his eyes with a smile as some hooted and winked at him, and then went out the front door with Goro. It was there that they separated without another word passed to each other, only a quiet look exchanged between them that communicated _“it was a good fuck”_ before they went their own ways.

Such was the nature of hook-ups.

Goro was never really one to get attached to the people he fucked, and it was normal for him to think about the night on his way home and into bed after a long, hot shower; What _wasn’t_ normal, however, was that the memories of that night never stopped haunting his memories even after days, and weeks, and a whole two months came and passed.  
Somehow, by the ill will of the gods above, the image of those slate irises carved itself into his memory; The scent of Joker’s perfume and sweat stuck to his nose. If he got too lost into his fantasies, he’d imagine the dildo he rode was just a bit thicker, a lot hotter, and throbbing with need and desire.

After that one, faithful night, Goro found that he came with a deep, velvety voice imagined in his head praising him, calling him those pet names, _teasing_ him, and encouraging him to cum harder, cum _more_ — all as the memory of a face too pretty and a grin too smug flashed into his mind’s eye at the exact _moment_ he hit his peak.

What the hell was happening to him.

_It was a **hook-up**. _

“Akechi.”

_Stop thinking about it._

“ _Akechi_.”

_Just don’t think about him, it’s **that** easy! _

A pair of fingers was snapped in front of his eyes.

“AKECHI.”

His stare met dark, umber irises.

“Ah, sorry Sae.”

The woman (his colleague, the only one he respected in that hellish station) shook her head, arms crossed over her chest as she stood amongst the street. An impatient look was there on her face, just barely-hidden by annoyance that she quickly sighed away.

“When I said I was going to take you somewhere you can relax for once, I didn’t mean you should start thinking too much again on the way here.”

“Sorry,” he snickered, an easy grin feigned on his cheeks as Sae turned back to the red and white canopy before them.

“It’s fine. Let’s head in.”

He could only follow suit quietly, eyes darting up to the top of the door as a bell chimed with their entrance.

It was a warm place— that was his first impression. Not in the sense that it was hot inside the establishment, but more of that it gave off a homely, comforting atmosphere just from being within. Three booths lined the wall to the left, while the bar stocked with shelves of different coffee beans was pushed to the right. Though it was late in the afternoon, there weren’t many people occupying the café ( _Leblanc_ , as he’d caught from the signs outside) but Goro was relieved at the fact, anyway.

Sae recommended this place for its coffee, and fuck if Goro didn’t need a cup or four to stay on his feet throughout the day.

A deep voice called out to them as soon as they were inside— or more specifically, to Sae.

“Nijima.”

“Hello again, Mister Sakura,” Sae greeted back, tone even, “We’re just here for some coffee.”

That didn’t seem to quell the distrust in the older man’s eyes, though.  
He looked to be middle-aged, if not close to his fifties. Goro could see the silver hairs lining the edge of the man’s forehead, which creased with wrinkles that decorated even the corners of those sharp eyes. Stood behind the counter, he hadn’t moved even as Sae ushered Goro into the booth closest to the door.

The man (who Goro could only guess was the owner of this café) sounded gruff as he padded into the kitchen, looking like he _really_ did not want to deal with them.

Goro was proven right when he heard the older man call out to someone else.

“Akira.”

“I got it, Boss.”

And when Goro heard that voice..

“ _Sae,_ we have to leave.”

Heard those ever-light footsteps near their booth..

“What? _Why_?”

Only to stop _right_ beside him.

“Hi, what can I get you?”

_Fuck me._

Goro had to physically force himself to peer up as Sae ordered a single coffee, his gaze caught by slate onyx irises and a friendly grin that Goro could just about _see_ the smugness of.

“And what about you..”

That grin tugged up wider, those dark eyes lighting up with a familiar mischief and sensuality.

“.. Detective?”

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooooo first comm fic and it's S P I C Y 
> 
> thanks again to [raz](https://twitter.com/razriel_c) for the commission !! i had a l o t of fun writing this mostly bc  
> (1) stripper akira  
> (2) GORO THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO TOP ??? IN M Y HOUSE ???? H A. NO. 
> 
> fr tho this was a blast to write askjdfhadsfjk


End file.
